Ginthorpe Line
|image1=Example |caption1=Example |type=Heavy Rail |system=Toshiba Commuter Railway System |location=FreeCity, Toshiba State, Hyundai Country |start=One South Side |end=Falltersbury, Ginthorpe |opened=1876 |closed= |operator=Yosemite Sam Railway Company |rollingstock=05 series 09 series 13 series |track_gauge=1,067 mm |services= |line_number=1 }} Ginthorpe Line is a train line and it is part of Toshiba Commuter Railway System. The line was opened in 1876 and it was the oldest train line in the history of Toshiba Commuter Railway System. Today, Yosemite Sam Railway Company operates this railway line. It is the Line 1 of the Toshiba Commuter Railway System. In 1960, the Limhrais station was closed because of a bomb which destroyed the station. This line was the first line to be electrified, in 1981. In 2010, the stations Senzui Massena, Pinkhor and Hinkler Road were closed as the One South Side Branch opens. In 2013, the Gloucester Street station was rebuilt, with a tower called Gloucester Street Railway Station Tower, located on the same location as Gloucester Street railway station. Stations * One South Side Branch - opened in 2010 ** – W''' ** ** ** ** * Main Branch - opened in 1876 ** – '''Z (closed in 2010) ** (closed in 2010) ** (closed in 2010) ** Waverley ** ** ** – G''' ** – '''I ** ** ** – R''' ** ** ** (closed in 1975) ** (closed in 1960) ** ** ** ** ** – '''L ** ** ** – F''' ** ** ** – '''B ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** – K''' * Falltersbury Branch - opened in 1938 ** Copper Hill ** – '''P ** ** ** – M''' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** – '''N * Ginthorpe Branch - opened in 1876 ** Copper Hill ** ** ** ** ** – T''' ** ** ** ** – '''V ** ** – S''' ** (closed in 1991) ** (closed in 1991) ** (closed in 1991) ** – '''O (closed in 1991) Mission codes The mission code consists of four letters. Before, the old trains had calico blinds or four-character flipdot display, so the trains only displayed the mission code (aka: train code) only, like Paris RER and Sigma Commuter Rail. As of 2012, all trains of the Toshiba Commuter Railway System now display the mission code, name of the destination station and the service pattern, on the destination indicator (for example: GAVA > Gloucester Street > All stops > GAVA), except Chanhulum Line, Shenchinnoi Line and Tennyson Line, which still only displays a mission code. The mission code consists of four letters, and the train number display is located on the window, below the destination indicator. The first letter corresponds to the destination: * B''': Dutton Park * '''F: Gray Hall * G''': Gloucester Street * '''I: Ipswich Street * K''': Copper Hill * '''L: Lemur * M''': Arnichell * '''N: Falltersbury * P''': Pallesdium * '''R: Riverside * S''': Ginthorpe * '''T: Tanderson * V''': Wermaut * '''W: One South Side The abolished destinations, Karsup and Hinkler Road, had O''' and '''Z respectively. It was abolished when the station closed. The second letter corresponds to the service. A''' or '''E corresponds to All Stops, O''' and '''U correspond to the Express service. The third and fourth letters have no meaning but they are done to make it pronounceable, and create a mnemonic. The X1X2 was used to determine the train is out of service. 1'' specifies the origin station and ''2 specifies the destination station. For example, the mission code LARA corresponds to all-stops service to Lemur, while NARA to Falltersbury, NOCI is express to Falltersbury while GAVA, GATA, GEWA, GEWI to Gloucester Street and WUHY to One South Side, KOGI to Copper Hill, mission codes VYPE or VIPA to Wermaut and SEGA, SEGI, SEGO, SEGU, SAMI and SOVI to Ginthorpe while IEPO or IECI to Ipswich Street Station. See also * Toshiba Commuter Railway System